


Needing a Soulution

by TurtleChix



Category: A Healing Resoulution, Fellswap - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Asgore and Toriel are making Bad choices it seems, F/F, F/M, Lets hope that we will be able to change their plans, M/M, MC are crippled heavily here, So what is the main threat?, Tags as I go, pron to spellchecking edits, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: The Minerva of the FellSwap verse had been used as a labrat until one day they foolishly took off her magic restrainers to see her full... potential.Now she just wants to die but can't due to all they did to her. Will our Spikey Blackberry be able to change her mind?





	1. Chapter 1

She made her way down the hallway, body covered in blood that was not her own hands clutched over where her soul is located. She felt like she wanted to die, after having obliterated those that did this to her. But she knew she couldn't. Due to them having forcibly injected the traits of the countless poor souls that did not survive the Slomiti Point. She found the office of the now dead person that was in charge of the council and let out a pained laughed as she fumbled through the drawers to try and find her brother's amulet.

 

She put it on as soon as she had found it eyes tearing up as she collapsed to the ground crying. She did not want this. She did not want to be trapped here as a test subject for creating a super mage weapon. Sure.. it backfired on them but she still did not.. Stumbling over to the wastebasket nearby she hurls into it hacking up the chalky oatmeal she had eatten earlier before they removed her restraints after she had let them think that she was submissive and under their control. She laughed again before pushing herself up and away from the wastebasket.

 

“... I need cloths and to clean up... then I'll go to Mount Ebott after eating some real food and throw myself into a hole. Maybe the fall will kill me and my soul can be used to free the monsters my ancestor's locked below unjustly.” she says her once vibrant green eyes slightly dull lacking the luster they had before this all happened to her walking forward looking for what ever changing room or locker room there was available so she can change get a shower and change her cloths. If she is lucky she can loot everyone's wallets and purses to get enough money to have a decent meal.

 

Through this process she was on auto pilot until she found herself standing in front of a restaurant blinking slightly. '...... monsters were already freed? Damn there goes my suicide plan to make my now freak of nature soul useful....' She felt herself slump a little bit at the revelation but then shook her head. Guess she needed a new way to die. Walking away from the restaurant she wanders the street aimlessly until she hears shouting.

 

Curious she teleports over to look into the alley way where the shouting came from and froze seeing a pair of skeleton monsters, the taller of which wearing something on his ankle that was having a light 'blep', which likely was lessening his magical output, surrounded by human's that were armed with poles and guns. She noticed how the taller one was looking for a way out twitching and the shorter one growling out in a defensive posture.

 

She felt her soul flare up with all the traits that were injected into her pulsing as one resonating with her already per established traits charging forward. She felt her magic bubble in hot rage to the surface as she repelled all the humans from the two monsters her eyes blazing with fury and power magical sparks extruding from her fingertips.

 

“ _ **If you want to live I suggest you run and if I ever hear of you all trying to harm anyone monster or human again I will hunt you down and make you wish I had given you a quick and painless death**_.” she mentally winces at the reverberating sound her voice is at the moment making her sound very... haunting. She sees it has the desired effect though for the men all run in terror from the three of them. She waits a couple of seconds before forcing her magic to dissipate, the adrenaline pushing her crashing down as she started to cough bringing her hand up to her mouth. Pulling back her hand she sees blood on it and let out a soft laugh.

 

“ _Guess I can get hurt from over exerting the magic forced onto me without being fully used to it. Maybe I can kill myself that way..._ ” she mumbles forgetting about the skeletons that she had defended as she swayed a bit. She jumps a little feeing the gloved hands grip her arms. She looked over at the skeleton seeing it was the shorter one, though he... assuming he was a he, was taller then she was by half a head. Though his boots may lend a inch or two to his hieght. His eye-lights, a blue that has a light purple shade shade that blends in a bit with the blue that would not be noticable unless one was up close like she is.

 

“Mage. What Do You Mean Your Magic Was Forced Onto You?” his voice gave her chills making her shiver, but she smiled anyways.

 

“Hehe... Lets just say kidnapping and soul experiments by mages to try and make a super mage left my soul a little... _freaky_.... as a result I am... unstable magically but I can't die... least I am not sure have to see if over using h-hey what-!?” She feels the magic, likely from same skeleton that is holding only one of her arms how as his other hand was not touching her grip a hold with magic her soul tugging it out, his socket with three scar like scratches with a bright glow the other socket with his eye light dimmed.

 

The other skeleton whom had been standing there silently observing gasped when her soul popped out. Her eyes saddened as she looked at it seeing it pulsate slightly, its former colors of green orange and purple swirled over a dark almost black color with the other soul colors that were not originally apart of her soul of cyan blue yellow and red encompassing the soul itself keeping it together the soul being littered with cracks and chips, white flashing and popping every few seconds. Her soul looked sick... unhealthy, _unnatural_ , something that should not be.

 

“.... _Who.. Who Did This To You..._ ”She hears the shorter skeleton say his expression going from harsh to slack shock eye-lights shrunk down to pinpricks. She felt her eyes tear up as she looked away. Great. She has traumatized him. His fault for pulling her soul out without permission.

 

“... It does not matter... they bit off more then they can chew and as a result.. I just want to.. I just want to _die..._ but I _can't._ ” She says feeling her limbs shake a bit as she waits for either of the skeleton monsters to do something. She expected them to just after returning her soul to her body to leave her. She would not blame them she was a freak by mage human and likely monster standards now. Probably would not care if she died. _Nobody to miss her when she is gone._ She feels her soul return to her body and was prepared to say goodbye when she lets out a startled squeak when the shorter skeleton picks her up.

 

“If You Think I Am Going To Let You Give Up Mage When You Had Just Fought For Your Life Your Sorely Mistaken. PA-MUTT! CALL UNDYNE AND TELL HER TO CLEAR OUT HER SCHEDULE! AND THAT SHE BETTER NOT RUN TESTS ON THE PERSON WE ARE BRINGING IN SHE IS TO EVALUATE HER SOUL ONLY TO SEE IF THE DAMAGE IS REVERSABLE.” She was shocked staring up at the skeleton as he marched forward barely registering the taller skeleton stating 'yes m'lord' before he took out a phone and started sending a text to whom ever this Undyne is.

  
  


  
  


 

She found herself feeling very confused and wondering why they were even bothering to help a lost cause like herself.

* * *

Sans ignored the stares that the humans were giving him. He mentally curses his brother for having foolishly gotten a court order to have his magic restricted due to the people at his work place filing a complaint of his teleportation skill. 'IF HE WERE NOT SO IRRESPONCIBLE WITH HIS MAGIC HE WOULD NOT HAVE TO WEAR THAT DAMN ANKLE NULLIFYER FOR SIX MORE MONTHS. WE ARE LUCKY THIS MAGE WAS AROUND OTHERWISE HIS FOOLISHNESS WOULD HAVE GOTTEN US DUSTED' he thinks to himself looking down at her with his eyelights a scowl on his face thinking about what to do.

 

The queen was in prison right now due to the humans that had their souls harvested, and the king had upon agreement with her before she went to secretly eliminate the mages by any means necessary. At least the adult mages. Children themselves would be spared provided that they knew not what happened to the older mages. Originally he would not care either way. The more experienced mages being removed meant that there would be a less likely chance of being trapped underground again. He himself was sure that if he ever met a mage he would be able to strike them down with no qualms or second thoughts and hide the evidence in the yard of his despicable neighbor that was sending him and his brother dirty glares and promises to make them regret even existing.

 

At least.. that is what he had thought until he met this one. He had been stunned that a mage would not only risk their life exposing themselves. But also was quick to defend monsters where as the majority of her non magically skilled kind were more then happy to try and destroy him and his younger sibling. He managed to force the blush that wanted to crawl onto his face from the way his soul hummed at the memory of seeing her standing between them and the group of humans strewn around the alley way, how her voice sounded with rage and the desire to protect despite not knowing whom it was she was protecting. How her magic sparked from her fingertips in warning. He could sense that she was very powerful as large portion of her magic had all been leach into the air from both repelling them and in the surroundings of everyone there... but for that moment he could not yet fathom she was using restraint.

 

He quickly hushed his soul unknowing if she could hear it or not as the memory came up when he heard the words she spoke. Followed by seeing her soul and her explanation of why it was like it was. He could not push away the haunting look on her face and how broken her voice sounded when she said she just wanted to die. It had disturbed him greatly... mostly due to the fact he had seen that look in his own mother's expression before she fell down. Leaving him alone to raise his younger sibling and fight off every monster in the underground before getting recruited into the royal guard and fought his way up to the top as Captain.

 

He subconsciously gripped a hold of the woman that was in his arms closer to himself. Hearing her soul cry out in pain causing his soul to squirm unpleasantly. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was unsure as to why after all this time of being content he soul decides now to become fond of someone. Especially someone he barely knew.

 

“.... why are you helping me... I-I don't understand....” he hears her voice some out causing him to look down are her. He narrowed his sockets as he thought about the questions.

 

Why indeed. His helping her would be going against the private orders from the rulers of monsters. He let out a huff of air. In a way he is glad his self training to not talk so loud was paying off least externally. Though he still had a ways to go it allowed him to not ear rape the person whom he is holding.

 

“You Saved Me And My Brother. I Don't Like Being Indebted To Someone. You Also Have A Lot Of Potential And It Would Be A Waste For You To Die Therefore I Am Taking You To Get Help And Your Under My Responsibility For Your Recovery. You Should Feel Honored To Have Someone Like Me The Maleficent Sans Script Former Captain Of the Royal Guard And Now Bodyguard To Ambassador Chara Taking Time Out Of My Schedule To Repay A Life Debt.” He said looking away his cheekbones dusted in the blush he was trying to prevent showing. It was a weakness one does not show weakness. ' _GO AWAY DAMN IT! STOP REBELLING AGAINST ME!_ ' He shouts at himself inwardly before tensing as he feels her relax in his arms.

 

“.... I.. Thank you...this.. this is the first time in five years I... _I'm sorry.. you probably don't want to know.._ ” He stopped walking staring down at her before flicking his eye-lights to his brother's ankle that holds the magic limiter. If he removed it so his brother could teleport them it would be recorded and his brother would be at risk of being arrested. Would not be a good thing especially with his brother's mate being with child and he had been saving up money so he can move out to the other house next door that is currently vacant.

 

On the other hand the mage whom he has set in his mind to 'repay' his debt to her by helping her get back to tip top shape has been in a place that has broken her and violated her soul doing things he does not even know how to fathom. Granted while it was horrifying that it happened it was also.. quite beautiful if it were stabilized so it was not seeming like it would at any moment shatter.

 

He let out a growl impatiently as he moved forward again picking up his pace forcing his brother to pick up speed while following him. He was not going to risk his brother and unborn niece or nephew no matter now much he wants her to get checked now.

 

“These Cretins Whom Did This To You Are Lucky They Are No Longer Among The Living. Do Not Get Me Wrong I Barely Know You But Matters Of The Soul Should Never Be Tampered With. Your Very Strong To Have Triumphed Against Them. Never Be Ashamed Of Being A Survivor.” He scolded her keeping his gaze in front of him as he made his way to Undyne's lab.

 

“... What Is Your Name Mage I'd Prefer To Call You By A Actual Name I Have Standards.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

“..... Minerva... My name is Minerva O'Hara”


	2. Chapter 2

Undyne had been startled receiving a text to prepare the soul scanner for a human that is in need of help. And that the human's life is not to be harmed or his brother will make her suffer sending a chill down her spine. Granted since coming to the surface he has been a lot more calmer, but she knows that Sans if he is displeased by something would not be afraid to make someone suffer and wish they were dead. Something she had found out the hard way when she tried to pull the wool over his eyes assuming he was all talk and arrogant.

 

“That monster is terrifying... if he wanted to instead of being a guard he would likely have been a very competent scientist. Even more so then his brother whom had been my lab partner at one time.” She mumbled to herself as she tried to calm her nerves. She put away the mage souls that she was studying for later. Would be better if she had a living mage to study to find out what mage soul frequencies are so she can create her tracker so they can begin the purge of all the adult mages.

 

She smirked softly recalling how the king had set up a orphanage that has children in there already of the mages that had already been found. Perhaps if any of them show signs of being able to use magic the king would be willing for her to do a soul check, harmless one. She knows how protective he is over children. He would be watching her like a hawk but it would be worth it to finally make some actual headway.

 

She hopes that the king knows what he is doing, and that in raising these mage children himself with select few to assist him the future generations of monster kind will not have to be conderned about going back down into that hole. She did not miss being down there. And it would be ten thousand times worse if they were trapped again. Especially after everyone has experienced the taste of freedom.

 

She jumped when the door to her lab was kicked open, greatful for the fact she had finished setting up the soul scanner, looking towards the door as Sans and Papyrus enter the room. She noticed the girl in the arms of the shorter skeleton monsters looking around the room slowly becoming tense as she gripped a hold of the one whom is holding her trying not to freak out, fear coming off her in waves with a hint of magic trying to bubble to the surface. Baffled she stared at the woman in Sans's arms, the one whom she was told she is to help and not end the life of.

 

 

 

 

They want her to help save a mage, and she is not sure if she should be afraid as to why or laugh at the irony of the situation.

* * *

Minerva did _not_ like the way the fish monster was looking at her. Though it may be just the fact the room and this building reminded her to much of the place she had _**just**_ eacaped from after.... _killing_... the people that had been making countless people suffer over the years. She closed her eyes taking in a breathe to try and calm herself taking in the protected feeling she was getting from being held by the skeleton that was insistant on carrying her. 'It's okay, I am safe now, they only want to get some help for me. It is going to be fine.'

 

“S-Sans. Why are you wanting me to help a mage? This is n-” The fish woman let out a squeak when Sans let out a growl causing her to look up in slight surprise.

 

“I Don't Care If She Is A Mage, She Could Be Shape Shifting Kitsune For All I Care. We Called Ahead So You Can Get A Scan Of Her Soul Then Tell Us What Will Be Needed To Heal It.” He stated setting her down on the medical style bed. She felt herself getting anxious again but did not show it beyond fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing before glancing over to the fish woman.

 

“I-I... Y-yes of c-course S-Sans... J-Just let me f-finish getting it r-ready. I-I am g-guessing this is t-to be a s-secret yes?” She hears the glasses wearing monster ask to which she hears a snort of a reply from the other skeleton.

 

“Yeah Undyne. This is to be kept private for now. We own the little mage for saving us. This help your giving is likely going to conver my dept were as the rest is Sans's choice of what to do.Though from the sounds of it she had been in a place where her own kind had experimented on her so it is likely she dealt a huge blow to a large population of adult mages. Isn't that right Minerva?” She blinks at the skeleton taking in his statment, and the use of her name, before glancing away and nodding.

 

“Y-yeah... not excatly left much choice. It was either let them succeed in turning me into a one person army that would mindlessly harm innocent people or let them think I was under their control long enough to oblitorate the majortiy of the people that were working at the facility. I chose the lesser of two evils. Though I would have much rather not.. not of killed anyone..” She responded as she mindlessly gripped a hold of her brother's amulet. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breathe calming herself so she does not get sick feeling at memories trying to resurface or cry again.

 

She feels her shoulder get gripped causing her to open her eyes looking over at Sans. The look he gave while he was contimplating what it was he should or could say at the moment was pretty intense but somehow it was comforting. 'It is only cause I have _identified_ him as someone that is _safe_. Nothing more.' She chides herself not allowing herself to get caught up in emotions. Getting close to others is dangerous. She was a danger to people long as she was alive.

 

 

 

 

 

'.... And yet he is determined to help me... what a peculiar person'

* * *

Papyrus was glad that she did not try to deny that she had killed people, given how her **[lv]** levels were pretty high. Not high as in frisk level dangerous high but... high enough to be a problem if she tried to deny or refuse help. 'Not to mention it seems her actions when saving us had gotten my brother's attention fixated on her. And his soul in a tizzy. Never thought I would see the day my brother getting attached to someone much like I had with my little siren.' Turns out after his mate and his soul's had bonded it had been discovered that there was more then one way to create a mage.

 

He had talked to the king and came to a agreement that since her magic only developed due to having soulbonded with him that his mate would be safe from the culling, as well as any other humans that fell under the 'not always mages until bonding' clause. Or Samub. This girl though was not the product of a soulbond, in fact he was willing to bet his whole barbeque sauce stockpile she was a mage before the 'cluster' of mages that were up to no good got their hands on her.

 

Does not explain why his brother's soul reacted to her presence and kick start action's he had only seen him do when he was a babybones and they were on their own.

 

He will have to talk with his brother later but.. he has a hunch that the state she is in reminds him of their mother in her last moments. He never said but he remembered it, hearing her tell his brother to be strong and not take shit from anyone, and to keep him close because he'd be the only person that he could ever fully trust. That look in her eye-lights.. before she completely fell down had been very nightmare inducing.

 

He recalls hearing his brother up late at night moving around from such nightmares, checking where he slept making sure he was still there. He shakes his head sighing as he looked at his brother trying to figure out what to say in responce to what she had said.

 

“Least they are not out there causing harm to other people yeah? Lots a people would be really boned and not in a fun way.” He says giving his brother a slight nudge getting a glare of mild annoyance from him. He could not help a amused smirk in his older brother's direction.

 

“..... I... am not sure how to respond to that..” She says with a deadpan expression causing him to snicker and shrug.

 

“Eh, tough crowd today.” He saw her lips twitch into a small smile her green eyes having a spark of amusement for a second before a guard going up again. Damn she must have been really close to being mentally shattered. But at least there is still something of her there that would not make his brother's trying to 'fix' her completely useless.

 

“Papyrus Go Home. I'll Be Along Later With Our New House Guest. It Is Around Time For You To Help Your Mate Out Anyways And Be Sure To Fix Up The Guest Room Before We Arrive.” He hears his brother grumble out his bone brow ticking slightly. Under normal curciumstances he would refuse and pun about but he has been feeling the strain over his mate's pregnancy adding to it the magic limiter on his ankle.

 

He needs to get back so the strain will not be to much. If it were not for the fact he wants to be able to make his mate and unborn child's life happy he would not have gotten a job that forced him into a situation unintendedly to have something like this happen. He side eyes Undyne feeling himself reconcider her offer for him to work with her several months back.

 

Originally he refused because he did not trust her enough to not when his back was turned run tests over his mate whom is now pregnant. But now.. he would be willing just to swap jobs to do anything. He would even do Chara body gaurd duty with his brother if it meant that he would not have to put up with the stupid as all hell thing on his ankle.

 

'Six months... just another six months and you can quit and transfer to one of these two jobs.' He reminded himself before he nods in his brothers direction and wordlessly leaves the room. He finds himself wondering if the situation between his brother and the young woman blooms into something with the unknown amount of time she will be staying if he will be able to convince Asgore she will not be a threat when he finds out about her mage origins. So his brother will not have to deal with the strain of losing someone it has in such a short time grown attatched to like it had been with their mother.

 

 

 

 

 

He has a feeling deep down that his brother will not be strong enough to handle a loss like this for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in another update*

Sans while grateful for his brother trying to do as he usually does and somehow gets humans to cheer up in his... own way. He also knew the signs of when he was straining himself. He had picked up the strain when his brother was forced to wear the magic limiter on his ankle and had to find ways to make sure the limiter did not make his brother become unwell or worse. So he had to make allowances to let him be lazy and knew that when his brother got home the most his brother's mate would do is ask for him to cuddle someplace with her.

 

'IT'S A GOOD THING.. I AM HAPPY FOR MY BROTHER AND HIM BEING ABLE TO GO AND START A FAMILY OF HIS OWN.. I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT HIM LEAVING THE HOUSE I WORKED HARD FOR US TO HAVE.. I'M... I'm not...' He let a puff of air escape his nasal cavity as he shook his head. Not time to allow himself to linger in his thoughts.

 

He looked over to Minerva, whom seemed to be looking at him with mild curiosity her head tilted slightly as if trying to figure out how he works. His face heated up much against his will as he flustered. 

 

“W-What?” He felt a part of himself wants to be dusted for his stuttering. He was a former captain of the royal guard and now Chara's body guard damn it! He does not stutter. Especially when someone like Undyne is in the room.

 

“Oh.. sorry it's just... You seem to be very.. guarded. But when you're interacting with your brother you have a very caring soul... I am just wondering how an unnatural freak like me had gotten you to be so determined to try and care for me in when the world would be better off with me being dead if a way somehow shows itself to let me die.” His eye-lights shrink a little feeling his soul ache from what she stated. How could someone with such powerful magic want to end it all. He met other mages that he had assisted in defeating and they fought their hardest to not die.

 

'No... I Am Not Going To Let Her Keep To This Thought Process. I Am Going To Do Everything I Can To Make Her See That She Still Has A Purpose And Deserves To Live!' He silently vows to himself as his expression shows his determined confidence that he will be able to succeed in.. whatever he vowed to himself. He took hold of her face so she could not look away his eye-lights burning with vivid intensity.

 

“You Are Not A Freak. And After Everything You Had Gone Through You Deserve The Chance To Heal And Enjoy Life To Its Fullest. After All Wouldn't The Greatest Revenge Against Those Whom Forced You To Be In This State You Being Happy And Reclaiming What Is Rightfully Yours?” He watched her green eyes widen in surprise and a spark of life shine through past the walls she had built up.

 

“.... I-I.. I don't.. I...” She stammers trying to find something to respond to counter what he told her. 

 

“You Do. You May Not Believe It Right Now. But I Am Going To Help You Believe It. After All I Did Say That I was Going To Take You Under My Wing And Help You. I Wouldn't Do Such A Thing If You Were Not Worth Saving.” He is surprised when she started to cry, he felt concerned if he had said said something that hurt her when she hugged him and began to sob. Awkwardly he stood there his eye-lights flicking up to Undyne whom was looking at him with a sharp toothed grin. He glared at her as his subconscious instincts caused him to wrap his arms around the crying woman protectively.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

'Fuck You And What Ever You’re Thinking Undyne.'

* * *

Oh this is just too good. Sans has allowed himself to get an attachment to someone new. Someone of which he knows nothing of and is already broken and weak. 'I am not foolish enough to think I can kill her and get away with it. If she is killable based on her statements made earlier... but this does make for good blackmail and if nothing else some interesting things to talk over with Alphys later. Minus her whole being a mage part of course so I do not get a bone shoved up my ass.'

 

“I believe you wanted me to scan her soul so I can tell you how she can be helped or figure out a way to reverse the damage.” Undyne said a coy smirk on her face feeling oddly confident for once due to the skeleton whomed had terrified her for so long being caught showing care to a person whom he should not even be wanting to help. It feels good to not have this fear hanging over her while in his presence.

 

'Eh, I am sure the King can be persuaded to spare her eventually due to her having made our job easier... if she is as powerful as she claims this group had been testing on her to be she could be persuaded to destroy more of them or at the very least help point out those she knows to be mages. Hehe I could even just go ahead and if her soul is not too damaged use her soul signature to be able to finish my mage locator.'

 

“I will need to have her soul out so it can be scanned. If you please Sans either take it out so I can do the scan or move aside so I can do it myself.” She reveled in the growel that came from the skeleton that was shorter than she was, all too amused as she pressed a few buttons preparing for the scan to begin.

 

“Well? I don’t have all day. I am sure you are wanting this to be done and over with so you can take your new… acquaintance, elsewhere.” She stated as she watched the brat that was a thorn in her side for so long glower at her in silent rage, her smirk continued to grow wide displaying her sharp teeth.

 

After a bitter grumbling he forced himself to look away, she silently cheered to herself at what was taking place. The great and powerful Maleficent Sans was essentially submitting to her if he wanted to have any help. Such a thing was something she never dreamed could happen. If she were not with Alphys she would boast about him now basically becoming her bitch in this very moment. Her grin dropped when she saw the state of the mage’s soul, making her finn ears droop and blue scales pale. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A soul… should never look like this.

* * *

“.... I-I thought your brother w-was kidding when he.. Ne-never mind let’s get the s-scan done so I can see if I can re-reverse the damage. Or a-at least stabilize it.” Mina watched in bitter amusement, though it did not show on her face, at how the fish monster went from cockily taunting Sans, looking mortified and stuttering again. 

 

She silently observed the fish monster, Undyne, her wariness fading due to the change in emotions she had seen them have whilst they scanned the pulsating soul that was out in the open. The scan did not take long, and said monster doing the scan scuttled away likely to try and see what the results were. In a state of anxiety. 

 

It caused her to let out a soft snort sound before she flitted her gaze to the remains of what once was her soul. ‘Is it really so unsurprising. The way this soul looks is not for the faint of heart. Can I really even call it my soul mine anymore? It’s been so abused that I don’t think it can be classified as something salvageable.’ she tensed slightly feeling Sans grip ahold of her shoulder, glancing to him seeing him look at her with a firm expression.  
  


“Your Soul Is Not An It, Despite Everything Your Soul Is Still Yours. Still You.” He stated startling her slightly. Did he hear what you were thinking, or was it… your soul relaying your thoughts somehow? Shaking her head she looked away from his face to her lap.

 

“I-It’s hard how to think that way… be desensitised after everything that happened. I had seen my soul when those bastards pulled it out with their damn machines… it looked nothing like the way it does now…. I suppose it is better it was me than the child I had managed to help that was running away from them. But this was the cost. My soul looking like this, my older _brother_ being killed before me while I had been restrained when he had tried to get me out.” She heard with her soul out still it letting out a pained sound, likely at the mention of her lost sibling. She clutched the amulet tightly as she curled in slightly tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. 

 

“Everything all because I spared that child. And I know that I would probably have done so again if time got rewound. Because despite all the things that was done to me I couldn’t ever stand by when someone needed help. Even if most would think I am an idiot for doing so. I just.. I hope that wherever they are now that Chara is okay otherwise this would have been for nothing.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

“..... You are the one who helped the savior of the underground?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is hoping I will be able to get back into the swing of things and write more updates faster again. Hope you enjoy the update and special thanks to RubyDracoGirl for looking over the ch for me! Check out her stuff her stuff is amazing!
> 
> *slips into the void snagging some chocolate on my way out*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in update before flittering away*

Sans was shocked to learn that the person whom Chara had spoken about was the same person that had helped him and his brother. He pushed the shock and the feelings that were mixed with that back. It meant that Asgore may spare her though, given if it were not for her Chara would never have fallen into the underground.

 

“What do you mean, savior of the underground? Did.. did Chara fall down and.. They are okay, aren't they? If their parents find out about them somehow they may try and find a way to get them back.” he looked back to the mage slightly surprised, hearing her soul let out sounds other than pained whines. Sounding almost..protective? Sounds like the right word for it.

 

‘.... even though she had suffered so much and so she claims just wants to die she is more concerned for a child not under her protection over her own wants and desires. It’s no wonder Chara had been able to make it down into the underground with this woman being the one whom had served as a distraction to save them.’ He grunted frowning. 

 

“How Can You Help Them When You Are Not Willing To Help Yourself? They Would Not Want You To Do Anything To Hurt Yourself. That Is How They Are. They.. they would want you to care about yourself as much as your wanting others to be okay too.” He recalled Chara when he tried to keep them from going back to get Temmie when they were trying to provide a diversion to get Chara and Asriel rescued from their hostage situation. 

 

They all got away. But Chara was and still is very much against self sacrifice actions. Maybe it was because of this mages actions being the driving force for them to be opposed to that. It was not like Temmie was able to die though. And that monster doll has an ability that is similar to his brother’s teleportation. Arguably he could teleport to. If he had not thought it to be in the past a cheap escape tactic for weaklings. 

 

After the ‘almost’ attack though which led to his meeting Chara’s first defender he is leaning towards trying and learn the ability. Just so that nobody would be able to gain the upper hand over him again. Given how most humans that start up fights liking to play dirty and were not honorable.

 

He forced himself to emerge from his thoughts. Now was not the time to do deep thinking. Especially with her soul still out and being in the presence of still likely insane scientific fish monster. With these facts in mind he made her soul return to her body scowling. 

 

“Minerva Was It? You Need Not Worry About Chara’s Safety. They Are Safe With Asgore Their Adoptive Father And King Of Monsters. And When They Are Not With Him It Is My Job As Their Bodyguard To Watch Over Them. Though I Am Sure Once Your Better In Mental Health And Soul Stabilization Upon Learning Of Your Involvement In Trying To Protect Not Just Chara But Monsters As Well Asgore Would Not Be Opposed To Your Involvement In Their Life. Seeings As If It Were Not For You Chara Would Never Have Made It To The Underground In The First Place.” He stated in an attempt to be reassuring, though it did not seem to do much.

 

With a sigh he gave her appearance a once over while putting on a neutral expression. ‘She will need to have a trip to the spa run by Napston. Some pampering would do her a world of good if she can stomach it. Perhaps later when she is having more of a will to live. Cotton’s Parlor would be a good place to get her some clothes too, something that can be done tomorrow. 

 

Right now I need to get her to my home and show her around the place she will be staying while she is on recovery. I will have to get books on how to help humans that have gone through traumatizing experiences so I do not end up making things worse.’ 

 

Looking over to Undyne whom was looking to be deeply focused on the machine waiting for the scan results to get finished he cleared his voice.  He would have enjoyed the result of said fish flopping about from being startled but he was not in the mood for such things at the moment. Perhaps another time he will but right now he had to many other things on his mind.

 

“We Will Be Going Now. What Ever Results Appear I Expect You To Send Them To My Brother And Not Tell Anyone Of This Yet.” He stated before picking up the mage and left the room not giving Undyne the chance to respond making his way out of the building towards home. He found himself wondering just what in the world has he gotten himself into. He also was worried if he will be able to even help the mage whom he has sworn to help...

 

 

 

 

 

 If they are not willing to help themselves.

* * *

Serenity was busy setting up the finishing touches of the guest room with the assistance of her gentle giant of a skeletal lover. ‘We may not be living here much longer but the easier it is for her to settle in the faster she can recover. Least I could do after she saved my beloved and brother-in-law.’ She thought to herself with a tense smile.

 

She was very close to losing him today. All because some drunk assholes were feeling testy and her husband being unable to use his magic to get away. Glancing over her shoulder at him, watching as he was using a mini vacuum to suck up dust particles from high places. She frowned a little and sighed shaking her head.

 

“Something on your mind sugar?” She hears Papyrus ask her, in response she gave a half hearted shrug and a hum. Playing with the crystal teardrop that hangs from her choker a moment before she sighed again. Turning fully to face him she rests her hands over her baby bump.

 

“I.. yes. There is something on my mind. I want you to leave your job. Not wait until the time limit is up with that accursed thing on your ankle just… I know you hated working there. And if it was not for *that* place you would not have been put in a position you almost died. I know.. It will set us back a bit on money but I still get money from the books I write. We can dip into that revenue until your no longer trapped by the magic limiter and you can start working for someone else.” She dropped her gaze not looking fully at him, tears in her hazely green eyes. She knows he hates it when she cries but she could not help it.

 

She feels him wrap his arms around her, letting out tender shushing coos as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. She clung to him sniffling burying her face into his hoodie, letting out a muffled sob. Scared that if she let go he would no longer be there.

 

“I was already debating this Seri. You do not have to cry it’s okay I am still here. It going to be okay.” she hears him say in reassurement as he picked her up and started walking out of the guest room, likely to their room for some comforting cuddles while she calmed down. She turned her head so she can look up at his face. She lets out a breathy sigh curling in close to him. She prayed that no matter what happens now everything will be alright. That those she loved would not be at risk of being harmed anymore. Because if they were..

  
  
  
  
  


 

She is not sure what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I have got Serenity in somewhere finally. Serenity is SeaRose88's character that she allowed me to use, whom is in two othere stories of mine even though she has not made a appearance in either yet. 
> 
> She will make a appearance in both 'When Lonely Souls Collide' and 'It's of Soul Convergance Hopefully' eventually. For now I am just glad I got her in.


End file.
